utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
VipTenchou
vipTenchou (vip店長) is an known for being a trap singer, or a . His voice is cute, high, and somewhat thin, with a distinct quavering vibrato. In some cases, he can sing higher than a normal woman with practically no effort. His most viewed cover is his "Matryoshka" , which has already earned over 3.8 million views. His normal speaking voice could easily be mistaken as that of a woman's, and he seems to find it difficult to speak in a masculine tone. Net Interview with Mesubuta On February 22, 2012, he released two albums titled "YES" and "NO". The "YES" album has a "cool" concept while the "NO" album has a "silly" concept. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with 96Neko and Kogeinu # (Released on August 27, 2010) # Stargaze　(Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released June 15, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Mahou Shounen Amachi☆Kaname (Released on October 20, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Saiya's album) (Released on November 09, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Aurora Rave-VOCALOID DANCE COVER (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 17, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2007.06.06) # "bloomer (relations)" (2007.06.11) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (2007.06.15) # "Kaze no Machoman" (Rockman 5) (2007.06.16) # "GONG" (2007.06.25) # "Fujishuusuke ga Taosenai" (2007.06.26) # "WHITE LINE" -Arrange ver.- (2007.07.17) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.19) # "you" (2007.10.05) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -short ver.- (2007.11.15) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" (Kazoo cover) (2007.11.18) # "true my heart" (2007.11.21) # "Owataniito Densetsu" (Moonlight Densetsu) (2007.12.26) # "Melt" (2008.01.16) # "Danjo" (2008.01.19) # "Ark" (2008.02.18) # "Cantarella" (2008.04.07) # "My Pace Daio" (Genshiken OP) (2008.05.19) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.06.14) # "Tsurupettan" (2008.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Complete ver.- (2008.06.25) # "Gekka no Kettou Mono" feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2008.07.12) # "Sorairo Days" (2008.07.14) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.07.20) # "Noboribou" (2008.08.04) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.24) # "Manatsu no Yoru no Yume" (2008.08.31) # "Koibito ni Uchi Oto Sareta Nichi" feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2008.10.05) # "Kaze no Toori Michi" (2008.10.18) # "Cantarella" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- (2008.11.11) # "Koi Basu" -Deleted- (2008.12.24) # "Double Lariat" (2009.03.15) # "Toeto" (2009.03.23) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Cendrillon" -Kuroshitsuji ver.- feat. vipTenchou and Yukine (2009.04.08) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.04.17) # "Tako Luka★Maguro Fever" (2009.04.17) # "ELTikkun Audition" (2009.05.19) # "GHOST" (2009.05.27) # "Otnp milk" (aiko/milk parody) (2009.06.12) # "Tonari no 801-chan R Shudaika" (2009.07.06) # "Owaranai Hammer・Time" (2009.07.24) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (2009.09.25) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.13) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.28) # "I think Anshin" (2010.04.03) # "Albino" (2010.04.10) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.04.14) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" -long vers.- (2010.04.23) # "OmanKo" (2010.05.07) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.05.12) # "Flashback Sound" (2010.05.21) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (2010.06.09) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkochuu" (2010.06.24) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.25) # "Ni ji ni Narinai" (Niji ni Narinai parody) (Note: Niji written as secondary, instead of rainbow) (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Sakigatsumoru" (2010.07.28) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.23) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M Mix- (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Rock" (2010.09.09) # "TENGA" (2010.12.02) # "Nilgiri" (2010.12.24) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.18) # "Musei Splash" (2011.04.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.05.01) # "vipTenchou no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-B loomer" (Hyadain no Kakakata☆Omoi-B parody) (2011.07.09) # "Aikagi Gunman to Aikagi Ninja" feat. vipTenchou and Sekihan (2011.07.15) # "Smiling -Band Edition- (2011.08.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.09.28) # "Jingle Bells" feat. vipTenchou, 96Neko and Kogeinu (2011.12.24) # "Kettan Nau!" (Rin-chan Nau! parody) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "TINTINTIN" (PONPONPON Parody) (2012.02.25) (content not appropriate for minors) # "clock lock works" (2012.07.31) # "Kimiboshi" (2012.07.31) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (I`ll Make Everyone Miku Miku♪) (2012.10.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. vipTenchou and Rumdarjun (2012.12.18) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. vipTenchou and YU (2013.03.14) # "Ohayou Sekai" (Good Morning World) (2013.04.05) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. vipTenchou, clear, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Sakura Bana Kyouen" (Sakura Flower Feast) (2013.04.18) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. vipTenchou (opening) and Kogeinu (2013.05.22) }} Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track2info = (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Shinkaron code:variant |track3info (Evolution Theory code:variant) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = Out of Eden |track4lyricist = orange |track4composer = Kouhey |track4arranger = Kouhey |track5title = Kiritorisen |track5lyricist = |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP |track6title = Namae no Nai Uta |track6info = (A Song Without a Name) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = DATEKEN |track6arranger = DATEKEN}} |track2title = Pants Nugeru Mon! |track2lyricist = TakeponG |track2composer = TakeponG |track2arranger = TakeponG |track3title = Kurumi☆Ponchio |track3lyricist = Madako |track3composer = Madako |track3arranger = Madako |track4title = Techno Break |track4lyricist = Otouto no Ane |track4composer = Otouto no Ane |track4arranger = Otouto no Ane |track5title = Okotowari Shimasu |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track5arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6title = Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! |track6lyricist = daniwell |track6composer = daniwell |track6arranger = daniwell}} |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP |track2title = Mikazuki Rider |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = 40mP |track3title = Kimiboshi |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP |track5title = Jenga |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP |track6title = Yakusoku no Tane |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = 40mP }} Gallery ; as seen from left to right: vipTenchou, 96Neko, Kogeinu |96neko&tenchou.jpg|vipTenchou (left) and 96Neko (right), as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |VipTenchou.png|vipTenchou, as seen in Sekihan The Gold }} Trivia * His blood type is "roughly A" * He does not have a set job, he is a part-time job hopper. * He is known for having an obsession with bloomers. This obsession is referenced in several parodies, most famously his cover of "Matryoshka" with 96Neko. * The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. * He uses the personal pronoun 俺 (ore), which is more masculine than the male personal pronoun 僕 (boku) or the gender-neutral 私 (watashi). Many fans find the juxtaposition of his masculine speech and high, delicate speaking voice endearing.Net Interview with Mesubuta * His favourite manga is History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Official Website Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2G